Crimson Water
by KokiriCosmo
Summary: Ghirahim has grown an obsession for Link and has made him his toy for torture, and humiliation. Just a random story of violent love! *Not-a-Yaoi!* Warning: Blood/ Violence
1. Reluctance

**CRIMSON WATER: Part 1- Reluctance**

* * *

Written by: KokiriCosmo and owoSunny

_Kokiri's Note: I was at work and knew the day was going to suck hardcore, so I randomly wanted to kick some ass. And that's how me and Sunny spawned this amazing Ghiralink RP. I played the parts as Link and she played the parts as the antagonist, Ghirahim. Have fun reading! Contains: Blood/ Gore and Intense Violence._

* * *

Ghirahim heaved a sigh of boredom, kicking back on one of the many lily pads in the room with his feet soaking in the water. Things were beginning to get rather dull. Of course, it always did when he was playing guard dog. He considered looking for a toy to play with, but he had the feeling one would come to him soon enough...

Link wandered into the Ancient Cistern, still tired from accomplishing the first Silent Realm trial. His sword began to radiate a blue light, hearing Fi's soft voice murmur from the scabbard: "Master... My senses detect there's a dark presence in this dungeon. I recommend you take precautionary action." Listening to her words wisely, the hero nodded, keeping a firm grip on the hilt as he strode onto a ledge over a crystal clear pond. A huge statue of a mythical diety- which sat in the middle of the room- contained a locked door. 'To what', he wondered.

Ghirahim sat up straight, hearing light footsteps nearby. He started laughing, dark and eerie. "You again! Consider me impressed you've survived this long." He stood full-length, watching Link enter.

Link watched as the self-proclaimed 'demon lord' casually stood on a lily pad, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. He wouldn't pull his blade out- not just yet. Questioning his presence, Link spoke with a tinge of bitterness, "Why are you here?"

Ghirahim laughed again, rolling his head back. "I should be asking you the same question! I was certain you would run away with what dignity you had left after our last encounter." He disappeared, suddenly reappearing behind Link, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He purred into his ear, "Or did you return so I could remove the last bit of dignity you still have?" He was gone again before the boy could react, returning to the lily pad. "I would be pleased to oblige you!"

Link was close to grabbing his sword, wanting to slice those cold-blooded hands if he could move. He was half-stunned when Ghirahim caught him off guard like before, and gritted his teeth. Ghirahim's mocking only heated the rage. "For Zelda, I'll be willing to give up all I have to save her from a snake like you!"

"You're beginning to annoy me, brat. This is much bigger than you! I shall show you how helpless you are!" He smirked silently for a moment, "Hmpf, I have a better idea. Why don't I just rip you to pieces right now so you'll be out-of-the-way, mmm?" His smirk grew with anticipation. "I'll turn the water crimson with your blood!"

Link's frown became a twisted sneer, chuckling deep in his threat. He happily pulled his blade out and pointed it at the man. "Bring it on. I'm not afraid to lose my life, and I'd be honored to put your head on a silver plate! Then serve it to your meek and pathetic Master."

Ghirahim laughed. "It taunts! Well, that's something new at least!" He teleported a few feet away from Link. "But it is, I, who will be serving your head to my Master!" He held his ebony blade in hand, looking at it almost longingly before returning his gaze to Link and licked his lips.

"If that's how its going to be, I hope you enjoy the taste of your words!" Without hesitating any longer, Link swipes at Ghirahim with a cry. "HYAAH!"

Ghirahim simply smacked his sword away with a couple of fingers, laughing tauntingly.

"Damn!" Link cursed, watching as his sword flew into the water. Defenseless with only an iron shield to protect him, he covered himself before Ghirahim could strike his chest. But now his shield was starting to crack and he couldn't block him forever. He took one more hit before diving into the pond for Fi. (It was a dumb move, but he literally had no choice.) It landed on a hand underneath the water and he swam like hell was chasing him.

Hell was indeed chasing the boy. Ghirahim laughed as he sent projectile after projectile to strike him as he swam.

Link stopped abruptly as a dagger flew passed his shoulder. And it wasn't until he saw blood floating over his head that he realized he was injured. He had to be quicker! Making use of the Dragon's Scale, he performed a water spin attack and recovered his sword in a haste as the hand closed up. 'That was close,' he mused to himself with a pinch of adrenaline.

Ghirahim didn't miss a beat, teleporting behind Link and slicing at his back before the adolescent could think.

Link let out a gasp of air at the insane pain he felt burning across his back. He lashed a roundhouse kick at Ghirahim, aiming for his rapier.

He held his blade as steadily as possible, but he wavered in his balance. He snapped his hand and sent a dagger flying at Link, hoping to distract him so he could regain his balance.

Link held his breath as another dagger sliced his shoulder in the same place, doubling the pain in his left arm. Finding a puffer fish behind Ghirahim, he opened his adventure pouch for a bokoblin's bow and arrow, putting the sword in his mouth. He shot the fish, causing it to it blow up. Then like a reflex, he escaped to the surface in weakened spins to get some desperately needed air.

Ghirahim let out a surprised gasp as the explosion hit him unexpectedly, sending him deeper into the water as well. He made his way back to the surface, an unamused expression on his face. He teleported in front of Link and slapped him hard across the face, furious. "You are just a simple human boy! I am demon LORD! Know your place!" He hissed with anger, blood lust flashing in his eyes.

Link's head limped to his shoulder, tasting blood in his mouth. He side-glaced at the man in a grimace of anger, not bothering to speak.

Ghirahim's sword appeared in his hand and he teleported, reappearing on a lily pad a short distance away from him.

"WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?! One minute you want to attack, then the next you gawk at me like I'm dessert! Now that I got my sword back, I can rearrange your face." Link hissed, spitting the blood out of his mouth. He lifted the Master Sword clumsily, stumbling a little from the facial pain.

A dagger whipped by link's face as he spoke, close enough to clip his hair. "Come now, let's just get this over with! I will taste your blood on my blade!" He teleported behind Link and swiped his sword at the boy's back.

Link gasped loudly and fell on the floor on his hands and knees. He heard Ghirahim mockingly laugh at his new wound and upper kicked him in the gut.

The kick hit, but he teleported away before it could knock him to the ground. He laughed again, licking his sword. "With those wounds, you will bleed out before you can lay another hit on me, Sky Child." He smirked, looking at the helpless boy. An arc of daggers flew from Ghirahim to surround Link. "Just give up, it's hopeless!" The daggers all shot in towards Link at once.

When Link heard Ghirahim snap his fingers, he instantly rolled out-of-the-way, ignoring his pain, cursing at how frail the chain mail was. He pointed the sword skyward, and unleashed a Skyward Strike at his rival.

Ghirahim watched as Link charged his attack and teleported away from it, though not quite fast enough. The energy skimmed his right arm, making him curse under his breath in pain. He sent another wave of daggers at the boy.

Sitting up, Link slashed the daggers in a vertical slice, ricocheting some of them back at Ghirahim. He watched with guilty pleasure as the demon lord grunted in frustration.

Ghirahim dodged the daggers, almost taking one in his shoulder. Another inch and it would have hit. He glared at Link. "Enough of this! A mere child is no match for a demon lord!" He hissed an sent a large column of win for the boy. The tornado picked up water as it traveled towards Link, threatening to pick him up with it.

Link's eyes widened and heart leaped at Ghirahim's change of combat. The last he expected him to do was summon a tornado! Now the prick was taking it too far and Link stared at the funnel of wind in helplessness. 'Wait', Link slapped his face like an idiot and fetched the sailcloth Zelda gave him, using it. He smiled victoriously as the wind lifted him off his feet. "HAH, didn't see this coming did you?!"

Ghirahim snarled, flinging daggers at Link as he glided.

Seeing the darts flying straight at him, Link shifted his sail in the opposite direction dodging the deadly weapons. But doing this took the energy out his arm and his arm threatened to let go. He had lost enough blood already and if he lost anymore, he would be screwed, falling victim to his enemy. _'Romantic evening, right_?' Link laughed sarcastically in his head which was starting to impair his judgment.

Fi whispered to him through the scabbard, "Master... I've calculated the amount of blood you've lost... You can only sustain a few more injuries. If I could be so bold to enlighten you: surrender to Ghirahim, and the probably of him killing you is 10%."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT!" Link yelled in shock telepathically to Fi.

"Ghirahim is gullible. He still believes your soft, if I recall your first encounter. Pretend you're given in to his strength, there's a 25% chance you can escape. Trust me."

"Surrendering to that joker will only make me look foolish." He growled. "Aren't you sure I can beat him some other way?"

"It is the only way... You have a mission to succeed. Good luck, Master. I have confidence that you'll outwit Ghirahim." And she became quiet.

"Great." Link sighed pathetically, reluctantly acting weak. He let go of the sail on purpose and started to fall. _'Time to fail...'_

* * *

[To be continued...]


	2. Delirious

**CRIMSON WATER**

**Written by: KokiriCosmo & owoSunny**

* * *

["Great." Link sighed pathetically, reluctantly acting weak. He let go of the sail on purpose and started to fall. _'Time to fail...'_]

* * *

**Part 2: Delirious**

Ghirahim laughed in his victory and to add... well, injury to injury. He teleported underneath the falling Link, catching the boy and driving his body into the water, holding him bellow the surface as he smiled viciously down at him for several agonizing seconds. He finally lifted the boy so he could breathe, holding him up painfully by his cheekbones. "Do you see now, boy? You are NOTHING!" He chuckled before throwing Link against the statue. "Give up, or have you done so already?" Ghirahim stalked over to him, bloodthirsty malice in the grin on his pale face.

Link coughed uncontrollably, trying to get the trapped water out of his sore lungs. He found it difficult to reply to Ghirahim's egotistic comment. It was hard to focus at all even with water in his ears. He became light-headed wanting to get sick with panic of drowning and getting his shoulder-blade broke against the stone statue. Link's tan skin turned paler by the minute.

Ghirahim smirked, pleased with himself as he crouched in front of the boy, grabbing his shoulders and sitting him up against the statue, pinning him there. He leaned forward until he was whispering directly into the boy's ear. "When I sacrifice the girl to my master... I'll be sure to tell her how weak and pathetic you were." He pulled back and laughed. "-How you cried out for me to spare you and eventually begged to be slain by my blade." He continued laughing removing a hand to grab him by the jaw and stared into his blue eyes. "And finally... she will die knowing there was never any hope." He smacked the boy's skull against the stone to dizzy him and stood up. "What a pathetic hero you turned out to be."

"Kiss my ass-" Link scowled, absolutely hating the advice Fi gave. Now he didn't know how to hold his pride together without wanting to beat his own head into the wall. It ached his stomach to no avail.

Ghirahim sat comfortably on a lily pad facing Link. "Now... what would be the most interesting way to finish you off?" He mused with a sadistic grin, cleaning the blood out from under his nails with the tip of his sword. "I'll make you beg for death... but how?" He looked up at the boy with the same smirk on his face. "Any suggestions, Sky Child?"

"I don't care! Like I honestly give a crap on how I want to die? YOU DECAPITATE ME AND I STILL-... urgh..." Link paused as he vomited metallic red on his tunic and a little on his boots. He began to shiver as his body got cold from the blood loss.

Ghirahim sighed and shook his head. "Looks like it's too late." He smirked and walked to the youth. "I know what I can do to humiliate you even as you take your last breath." He laughed darkly and sat before pulling him into his lap, resting his head on his chest. "There. Just like that!" He snickered, pulling his hat from his head and running a hand across his hair before breathing in deeply and laughing again. "Look at you- so helpless lying in your enemy's lap! Now do you see your true place? Mere humans don't stand a chance against me or my master." He leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Your body will be fine subsidence for my master." He dipped a finger into Link's blood and swiped it across his tongue before laughing some more.

Link was ashamed beyond comprehension. He regretted feigning defeat despite the probability of his narrow escape. It ate his entire being to the point tears began flowing unnoticed down his numb face. "I'm sorry, Zelda..." Was what he said in his thoughts as Ghirahim held his almost lifeless body.

Ghirahim wiped a tear away from the boy's face and tasted that as well. "She'll never know your efforts." He chuckled, "I will tell her you never came to her rescue." He leaned down to speak into his ear. "I'll assure her that you are probably comfortable and warm somewhere uncaring for her fate!" He laughed softly. "Oh, are you dead already?" He shook the boy's shoulders, feeling slightly disappointed. He furrowed his brows angrily before throwing Link from him. "Come on! That's it?! You are so... PATHETIC!" He spat, sulking as he stood up and glared down at the boy. Ghirahim kicked his corpse into the water and crossed his arms, pouting as he walked away.

As Link gave his last breath, he saw a bright pink light appear out of the shadow of death. He couldn't make out what it was at first. As it came closer to his view, it revealed itself to be a healing fairy. It fluttered softly by his nose, feeling it's warm/ relaxing glow against his torn skin. Link knew by this point he had to have died if this hallucination wasn't happening. (At least he hoped it wasn't his imagination.) The fairy miraculously healed his major battle wounds and he started to feel the soreness of the living come back as he came to life...

Link awoke, surprised to find himself in the water and swam quickly to the top. He managed to have caught Ghirahim before he exited the temple. He coughed for air and shouted angrily, "Narcissitic bastard- where do you think you're going?!" Link climbed onto the edge so he could stand, and he stood there with new confidence.

Ghirahim stopped in his tracks and turned to face the boy, a wide grin reappearing. "Oh! It lives!" He said cheerfully. "But you see... I'm still full of energy! What makes you think I won't be able to murder you again?"

"You have no idea what an Unbreakable Spirit is do you? I won't stop fighting until I succeed in destroying your plans to resurrect your master. I swear it on Zelda's life! Unless you want to give up now?"

Ghirahim practically snarled before simply glaring the boy down. "I will make you beg for death- mark my words- you INSULENT BRAT!" He shouted before teleporting, leaving Link alone in the room with the water soaked crimson in his own blood.

After Ghirahim left Link alone in the temple, the boy collapsed unto the floor. The tears and sobs he held in finally came out in harsh fits. He howled to the top of his lungs, his cries echoing the huge 3-story room. All emotions came out like a storm, without end. Link punched his knuckles into floor, not caring about the pain. Pain was akin to him. He wouldn't stop hurting himself like this until Fi caught his hand. It made him gasp in shock. He'd forgotten all about her and it seemed like her presence made the boy calm. Link couldn't help but hold her into a close embrace.

Fi held him back with a tender gentleness. Though she was incapable of producing human emotions, she tried to mimic empathy the best she could. "It'll be ok, Master... You've shown true courage by speaking up for Zelda... and during this adventure, I've witnessed your efforts to save the ones you care for, and I'm positive your parents would've been proud of you. Don't be ashamed about what you did. What doesn't kill you, master, makes you stronger. Ghirahim is no match for you."

Link sniffed and looked into her azure eyes. He smiled softly and weakly, "Thank you, Fi."

"Any time, Master." She smiled as Link fell asleep peacefully in her lap.

* * *

**Review what you think of the story! POV's are coming next. ^^**


End file.
